In Search of Power
by AvengerStrife
Summary: In order to protect the most important person, Hinata needs to become more powerful.  She seeks out a certain someone but what does he want in return? SasuHina. Lemon. Oneshot.


**This is my very first fic I've published and it has not been Beta'd yet. If anyone would like to be my Beta for this story please PM me, I would greatly appreciate it.  
>As you already know Naruto and all it's awesome characters are property of Kishimoto, unfortunately not mine. <strong>

**This fic is a demonstration of my perverted no jutso, so if you are underage or uncomfortable with Sasuke and Hinata getting it on, feel free to leave now.**  
><strong>For the rest of you perverts that insist on reading this please R&amp;R. pretty pleeeease… :)<strong>

In Search of Power

Confused.

'_Was it real or was it all a dream?'_

'_Some kind of genjutso?' _

I woke up again at the Konoha hospital. Unsure of what I should be feeling. I wasn't in pain, only disoriented.

'_How did I get here?'_

'_How long have I been here?'_

No marks were left on my body. No evidence of what I was sure I had experienced or of the actions of that night I had been lured into and so willful conceded to. Hesitant at first, knowing well I was betraying the very reason for having found myself there.

Feeling treacherous I resorted to believing I was skillfully coerced into the events that lead me into this darkness.

But was any of this even real?

What was the point in feeling guilt?

There was no proof that any of it actually happened. No cuts. No bruises.

"No!"

I panicked and searched for other possessive evidence that may have been left.

Nothing.

I didn't feel any different. I was still the same Hinata Hyuga that had left the village in search of that good-for-nothing-backstabbing-nukenin.

And what for?

I hadn't accomplished anything. At least I don't think I did, considering my current condition.

If I really put it into perspective, I really wasn't any different than him. I too, left in search of power. I was tired of being the damsel in distress. It just seemed no matter how hard I tried and despite the extensive training, I could never be up to par with Neji, or anyone else, for all I know.

The ninja world was falling quickly into chaos and I refused to be a hindrance to anyone. The Third Great Ninja War was nearing and I couldn't stand the thought of having to rely once more on Naruto to save the Shinobi population.

The elders saw him as nothing more than a weapon and placed far too many burdens on his shoulders. And I hated them for that.

Naruto, of course, would never complain. His heart was simply too big.

Maybe he really was too much of a knucklehead to realize that the elders only wanted to use him. Perhaps it really was his nindo that allowed him to carry the weight of the ninja world on his shoulders, because he wanted to protect everyone precious to him. Either way, he deserved better.

Naruto hadn't chosen the life he was given. He didn't ask for the kyuubi to be sealed inside of him. He didn't deserve the indifference from the villagers or to be looked down upon his entire childhood. He was worth so much more than the temporary acceptance he was only now receiving from everyone, now that he had saved the villagers from complete annihilation under the wrath of Pein. And still, he was willing to lay down his life for such undeserving hypocrites.

But who am I to talk now.

I'm just as much a hypocrite as they all were. I had betrayed him by betraying myself. Or at least I think I did. It was all still so unclear to me. I would find out soon enough, as soon as I could get myself out of this hospital and begin some serious training. Only then would I know if my mission had been a success.

Part of me couldn't wait to see an exponential improvement in my abilities, and part of me hoped that I was still the old helpless me. I was scared to find that I may have sold my soul to the devil himself in exchange for power, to protect that person whom I loved most, Naruto-kun.

Thinking back at the events, I became dizzy. One by one the memories began to come back.

'_What have I done?'_ I shook my head in disbelief.

My heart, it hurt. How could I sit here and tell myself that I loved him, when all that I did said otherwise. I knew what I wanted but I didn't seem to put up much of a fight when my plans took a turn.

I laid back down as I felt the blood rush from my head and became instantly nauseated. Maybe it was my heart calling all consciousness out of my brain. A failed attempt to protect itself from the pain it would feel by preventing the memories from being played once again in my head. But it was too late. Closing my eyes, I allowed them all to rush back into my mind, all at once.

**Flashback**

There I was, obediently following a dark figure down a series of dark corridors with a sporadic placement of candles burning on the walls. This underground maze was obviously a well thought out hideout, no doubt one of Orochimaru's at one point, now occupied by one of his former pupils.

Fear took over me as the man clad in a dark hood led me through a door into a poorly lit room. I wasn't able to make out his face as the shadows aided in concealing his identity.

"Wait here" was all he said, as he shut the door behind him. Abandoning me in this strange place.

Standing in the same place I looked around slowly and cautious. Afraid of what I may find.

'_What was I thinking?' _My own thoughts screamed at me. _'Why did I agree to this?'_

I wanted to run, but where? There was no turning back. He said he could give me power. Power to help the village, but never did I stop to question what he wanted in return. Yeah I wanted to be a better kunoichi but at what cost? Was he going to experiment on me? Make me one of his guinea pigs like he had become to Orochimaru? Why would he want to help me, when as far as we knew, he too, wanted to destroy Konoha.

Had he changed his mind? Did he suddenly remember those who cared for him still, despite his treacheries? Did he finally realize Naruto was willing to do anything to bring him back? Did he suddenly care for his faithful best friend?

These thoughts only began to attack me now, and all too fast. Before I could begin to search for the logic behind them, I continued to take in my surroundings.

'_I suppose these are my sleeping quarters for however long he plans on holding me here hostage' _I pondered, as I noticed a bed in the center of the room. Pretty basic room, behind me a small desk with a chair, scrolls for writing, on a small shelf above it and a single large candle burning on the far side of the room on a small table as the only source of light.

The sound of the door opening pulled me from my thoughts, I spun to face the intruder and was found face to face with Konoha's own nukenin, Uchiha Sasuke.

My eyes, wide in fear, met his expressionless black orbs, as they looked me over evaluating and somewhat condescending.

"You're a Hyuga, I don't know why you insist on lowering yourself to helping out that pathetic village and chasing after that dobe" he stated, releasing his gaze from mine.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…I…" my mouth went dry and I swallowed, hard.

'_damn'_ I had long ago gotten rid of that stuttering insecurity, why did I falter now?

"You really should stop doubting yourself" he spat, turning his gaze back towards me "It's annoying"

"Gomen nasai Sasuke-kun" I apologized immediately, lowering my eyes, unable to look into those intense eyes any longer as I realized he was loosing his patience.

My fingers fiddled just slightly as I stared at the floor in shame.

I saw his foot take a step towards me, but before I could register it, his right hand was lifting my chin up to him gently. My eyes meeting his again, this time, his features much softer and gentler than before. His eyes looking into mine. Seeing right through me. Searching into the depths of my very soul but never allowing mine to see past his.

Whether out of fear or anticipation I held my breath, as he lowered his face to mine, confidently pressing his lips against mine. My eyes went wide in surprise and slowly closed as my instincts took over.

His lips soft on mine, and I felt a shiver pass through my entire body. There were butterflies in my stomach and couldn't think straight. I fought the urge to reach my arms to him, as I was afraid this moment might end.

I never before thought I had feelings for Sasuke. Sure he was good looking and smart but every other girl in Konoha wanted him and I didn't stand a chance. I felt I could relate to him somehow. While we both came from coveted bloodline clans, only he and I knew what it was to have to much expected of us while living in the shadows of another, who would always be better than us, no matter how hard we trained.

Feeling a cool breeze on my lips, I realized his lips were no longer on mine, and missed the sensation immediately, but was afraid to open my eyes and find that he would be gone, having realized his mistake. My eyes fluttered open as I returned to reality to see him still looking at me expectantly.

I was frozen with so many emotions, my thoughts jumbled. I opened my mouth slightly to speak but the words failed to come out, as my mind was obviously confused.

Blinking myself back to consciousness, I attempted again "I…I…" but was interrupted by his lips on mine once again. With his hand on the back on my head this time, pressing me tighter against him. I gasped in surprise and felt his tongue enter my still slightly open mouth.

It felt amazing. His tongue tracing against mine with our lips now moving in synch, I had found the courage to kiss him back. My hands moved up to his chest. Still I was afraid to hold him. It was then that his other hand wrapped around me. I felt him place it against the small of my back as he now pulled my entire body closer into his, and I could feel the desire growing inside of me, as I knew he too was giving in to his own.

My hands traveled up his torso. Hesitantly placing one on his shoulder for balance, my right hand laced into dark locks of the back of his head, kissing back with a little more confidence.

Kissing me yet with more intent, he started pushing harder against me, causing me to take a few steps back until I was met with the edge of the desk behind me.

I gasped.

He leaned further down, as my stunned 5 foot 2 stature was no match for his still increasing 6 ft height. Placing his hands under me, I was easily lifted off the ground and my legs wrapped around his waist instinctively. I now found myself sitting on the desk top while he continued attacking my mouth with his.

His now free hands began exploring me. Large, strong and firm hands traveled up the side of my torso until he cupped my breast firmly causing me to gasp yet again.

His kisses on my lips still needy while he quickly started removing my sweater, now tugging on my shirt as I hesitantly raised my arms and he removed it discarding of it, carelessly on the ground.

Realizing that the only thing between him and my bare skin was my bra, I felt a deep blush on my face and quickly placed my arms to cover myself.

He didn't hesitate for even a second before his hands had now unhooked the back of my bra and was now pulling it forward and off of me. His confidence was hard to resist. I gave in and before I knew it he was kissing his way down my neck. One hand was pushing me down while the other still on my back was holding me at his desired angle. It was clear that he was in charge. I had no say in this. I couldn't, even if I tried. But I wasn't trying. His expert ministrations were intoxicating and I could do nothing but welcome them.

His mouth had now reached my breast and was now engulfing my hardened nipple. My head fell back with a soft moan as he continued to caress the tip with his tongue. I felt the coolness of his breath as he removed his mouth before attacking my other nipple. Still caressing one with one hand, he began lightly trapping my other nipple between his perfect teeth while still running his tongue across it, sending jolts of pleasure up my spine.

Just when I thought this couldn't feel any better he pulled me back up and reclaimed my mouth with his. Kisses so passionate sent my mind into another world and before I knew it he had undone my pants. My liquid desire facilitated his finger to penetrate deep inside me in one swift move.

"Ahh…"

A moan escaped me as I released his mouth unable to hold my head up once again. Pumping his finger a few times, I could feel him watching me. It was evident that he was enjoying the expressions of pleasure that were playing across my face.

"Ngh…"

Another moan filled the room when a second digit invaded me. He continued to move his fingers in and out of me, slow at first and then picking up pace as I was sure he could feel my need for release became was becoming more present.

He continued now faster and I knew I was lost, his lips now on my exposed neck as my breath quickened. His teeth grazing my sensitive skin, was my undoing, as I could hold on no more. I placed my hands flat on the surface of the desk behind me for support as pleasure washed over me.

Slowly, he removed his digits from inside me, and I began to catch my breath.

I was disoriented. I had never felt such pleasure. I should've been embarrassed by all the places his hands had been on me, but the confidence that poured out of his every pore was absolutely undeniable and maybe even contagious.

My breath was still slightly staggered when I felt his hands pulling off the remainder of my clothing left, from under me. Still too confused to protest I raised my head just enough to watch him strip me free of it all in one simple motion. Footwear, pants and undergarments, anything that was meant to cover any part of me now laid scattered on the floor.

Realization took over once again, when I noticed that Sasuke face was now level with modesty and shifted my weight on my hands and attempted to retreat but was held in place but two hands under my legs. Thumbs tracing the insides of my thighs, now he was holding my legs apart and over his shoulders.

My entire body was jerked closer to the edge. I quickly caught my balance, placing my weight on my elbows behind me. I could feel his two thumbs holding me apart before his tongue dragged flat against core.

"Ahhh! Sasuke!"

I couldn't think straight anymore. I never got the chance to recollect my thoughts fully from the first one and now he was once again building me up with lust and desire. He was now alternating between using his tongue flat and using the tip at my entrance. I could feel his breath on me and it felt incredible, when his tongue suddenly invades my entrance and my mouth flailed open in yet another, needier moan.

He continued to expertly circle his tongue around my entrance before once again entering me with his finger and quickly a second one. His teeth gently grazing the bud of my desire and his fingers pumping in and out simultaneously was more than I could handle and I knew I'd be lost again in no time.

"Sas-Sasuke-kun I can't… ngh… I can't handle it" I complained, but it fell on deaf ears. It was as if I was begging for more, because just then his pace quickened once more.

"Ngh…. Sa-su-ke-kun….please, ss-sslow down"

Without removing his fingers from within me, he wiped his mouth with the back of his other hand and moved up, pulling me to a sitting position and claiming my lips harshly while still pumping his fingers in and out of me.

I could taste myself on him, but was not repulsed by it, as he obviously didn't seem to mind it one bit. I held on to the back of his neck and kissed back in need. My hands quickly and desperately began to tug at his shirt in hopes to remove it. I was fully exposed and he had yet to remove one article of clothing. I wanted to feel more of him and it wasn't fair.

It was obvious that he was loosing control, as he suddenly removed his fingers and while trying to maintain contact with my lips he removed his shirt and his everything else followed almost immediately.

Pulling me dangerously close to the edge, my chest now against his and my legs on each side of his waist I could feel his need pressing against my core. And for the first time he let out a very masculine grunt against my mouth that sent shivers all over me. The sound of his voice reverberated from his chest against mine. Never did I think a man's voice could drive me insane like his did at that moment.

His hand traveled down and he coated himself with my desire before slowly entering me. I winced at the feeling and held on tight to him. It was at that moment that he must've realized that innocent Hinata Hyuga was no more, because he stood still for a moment, allowing me to become used to him within me. As the pain subsided and lust once again clouded my mind I loosed my grip on his shoulders, letting him know it was safe to continue.

He did. Moving slowly at first, until I pulled away, just enough to look at him, before kissing him desperately once more. Our lips, tongues and bodies moving together, trying to find a rhythm is a desperate search for satisfaction.

His hands hooked under me, lifting me, before pinning me against a nearby wall. Pressed between his muscular body and a wall never sounded as amazing as it felt. He continued to move deeper inside me and I couldn't help but moan. My head was dragging slightly up and down the wall behind me as I tried to angle myself closer to him. I needed him, deep inside of me and I didn't want to lose the feeling.

Sasuke had somehow thrown my inhibitions out the door and the only thing that remained was my need.

An insatiable need, for him.

The taste of his lips, the smell of his skin, the feeling of him moving impossibly deep within me, filling every possible void that had ever existed inside of me. I could see his eyes, dark and mysterious and full of desire. Desire for me. It was unimaginable. Sasuke-kun. How could he do this to me? With just one glance he penetrated through my being and my very soul.

I held on to him, my lips on his neck as he continued to claim me at constant rate.

Need, desire, want, all becoming far too overwhelming to contain any longer and I could be shy no more. I wanted more, I wanted him, and he needed to know.

"Sasuke-kun"

He slowed down to look back at me, his lips slightly parted, eyes searching. He was the very definition of sexy.

"Don't stop" I whined. "Please Sasuke-kun, faster"

A smirk graced his lips and he obeyed. Now moving faster, I was so close. It was torture.

"Ha-harder….Sasuke….ngh!" almost immediately he responded, as if he had been holding back, waiting for the opportunity to loose control.

His thrusts growing erratic and deeper, it was just what we both needed.

My moans growing louder and needy, it was all too much to take in.

"Say my name" he demanded and I obeyed.

"Sasuke, ngh! …..Sasuke!" His name was my undoing and with that I came, screaming. I couldn't hold myself up anymore and my body became useless in his hands. My head rested on the crook of his neck as I struggled to catch my breath. Breathing in his scent was better than plain air itself.

I was still half unconscious when I noticed him hover over me. I was now on my back on the bed. I'm not sure how or when it happened. But here was Sasuke-kun hovering over me, positioning his self once again between my legs. I couldn't go another round without passing out, but I suppose I couldn't complain, after all he still hadn't cum even once and it wasn't fair to him.

I had become about as useless as a ragdoll as I struggled to keep my legs around his hips until he entered me again and the new position was already beginning to awaken my desire once more. He thrust deep inside me and I moaned back in pleasure.

He thrust a few more times watching me intently, but I couldn't keep my eyes open as each time I could feel him burying deeper caused me to moan and gasp attempting to maintain consciousness. My legs were raised and he placed them on his shoulders bringing me back from oblivion in one movement as he reached a new depth in me.

That animalistic need was once again being taunted within me and I couldn't help but try to move against him in an effort to consume as much of him as I could as fast as possible.

Sensing my frustration, Sasuke let my legs fall from his shoulders and I was now on face down on the mattress with my rear in his hands high up. He teased my entrance once again with his tongue earning himself a frustrated moan on my part, quickly replacing it with his member before roughly pulling my hips back, sheathing himself fully within me.

"Ngh!..." another moan was torn from the depths of me and a grunt of satisfaction was heard from him as well.

He continued to thrust into me over and over again with purpose. Hesitating just long enough when reaching the absolute depths of me, creating electrifying waves of pleasure every time he stimulated my inner most desire.

Never in my wildest dreams could I have imagined a night such as this. Lust and pleasure clouded my every inhibition and I was enjoying every second of it.

With one leg on the ground and the other on the edge of the bed for leverage, he pounded against me senseless.

It was animalistic and it was mind-blowing.

Yet again he had managed to build me up and I began to move against him. Meeting his thrusts with my own rhythm as I started to push back.

My efforts had now revealed to him that my desire had once again become insatiable, he then withdrew from me and sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled me onto his lap and gripped my hips firmly as he established the desired pace.

With my knees on the bed on either side of him I complied and continued to rock my hips, impaling myself on his length.

It was a feeling of completeness. The last man I ever thought could make it possible was filling the void within repeatedly.

His hands were now firm on back and my arms were around his neck. I had become exhausted and allowed my legs to wrap around his waist.

While still holding me in place with one hand, his other captured my breast. He moved his hand higher up and placed it on the back on my neck to bring me closer to his lips. Both gasping for air, it became difficult to do much more than breath into each other as he continued to almost bounce me on his lap relentlessly.

He slowed down, now pulling me down against him with long and deep thrusts, guiding my hips in small circles back and forth with every plunge.

Still struggling to steady my breath I realized I had been holding my eyes tightly closed for most of this, as I was filled with pleasure. At once I missed the sight of him.

I willed my eyes open just in time to watch him open his and look up at me with his most dangerously intense look yet.

Crimson red with three tomoes on each eye stared back into my pale ones. I was hopeless and I didn't care. I wasn't scared as I know probably should've been. Something about that look screamed that I was his and I was ready and willing.

He laced fingers through my hair and tugged back possessively exposing my neck to him. He placed a gentle kiss on my throat before moving side of me neck. Sucking hungrily while running his tongue roughly along my sensitive skin. Sharp teeth grazed my skin in the most erotic way, causing just a small amount of pain followed by intense pleasure.

"Aaahh" I let out a breathy moan.

Once again he tugged on my hair moving my neck to the right kissing newly exposed skin with absolute tenderness.

He pulled away just enough to allow me to watch his beautifully captivating sharingan before closing his eyes with an almost painful and regretful expression. He captured my lips and his tongue made love to my mouth in a way that almost spoke a billion words he would never say.

Accepting, I kissed back with fervor and pushed him back down to the bed. I releasing his lips I kissed his neck as my hands traveled down his chest and stomach. Perfection under my fingertips as my lips trailed behind them, savoring every inch. I licked his nipple before sucking on it roughly just to hear him moan in pleasure.

I kissed my way back up to his neck sucking at his delicious skin with every intention of marking him as mine.

He turned his head towards me licking at my lips while his hands traveled down to my hips, before aligning himself at my entrance again.

Slowly I lowered myself upon him and began to ride. He slid a hand between my breasts and began to push me back for a new angle. I placed my hands behind my back at his sides and submitted myself to the pace he was now dictating with his hand on my hip.

The feeling entranced me when I felt his wet thumb circling my aching bud. The combination of him buried within me while he played with the rest of me was incredible and I knew this was it.

I picked up my pace and yet tried to not give in to the extraordinary feeling, as I knew it would be my last before I could no more.

Sasuke began to rub harder against me while mandating a new pace. One, which promised a mind-blowing release and I could do nothing more than comply.

"Don't be afraid Hinata, just give in" he whispered but I was hesitant to obey.

I wanted to feel his release. I wanted to watch as pleasure washed over him. I wanted to know that I too, could make him feel the amazing things he was making me feel.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun" I breathed as the pleasure made it difficult to utter any real coherent words.

"Just let go Hinata" he spoke, so quiet, so seducing. My name never sounded to good as it did falling from his lips.

I sat up and took his hand from me, bringing his thumb to mouth. I ran my tongue along it before sucking in into my mouth. His eyes locked on mine and I watched his brows furrow slightly in pleasure and wonder.

I lowered my self and kissed his lips with my eyes still open. I had found his sharingan eyes fascinating. He kissed my lips with so much emotion and he closed his eyes and I closed mine.

He resumed thrusting against me and I was no longer in charge. In truth I never really was, for he mandated every move and every motion even when I was on top.

Our sweat slicked bodies moved together in conjunction with our fiery and passionate kiss. Before I knew it I was close and I could feel that he was finally loosing himself as well.

Intense thrusts penetrated me, sparking the uttermost pleasure through my body. With his tongue moving against mine and with my bud rubbing against his skin I was drifting away.

My moans against his mouth escalated and I could feel his labored breath against mine. The most masculine grunts of pleasure escaped his lips and I couldn't hold back anymore.

Absolute bliss washed over me from head to toe as a vaguely heard his voice and felt his own release within me. Darkness began closing in with an increasing ringing in my ears before I lost all consciousness.

**End Flashback**

'_How did I get back to Konoha?'_ my mind wondered.

I had no recollection of being rescued or how long I had remained unconscious for.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and carefully lowered myself to the ground in fear that my stability was not at its best. I located my clothes and dressed as quickly as possible escaping through the window.

It wasn't long before the deafening sound an explosion filled my ears. My eyes averted attempting to locate the origin of the sound.

I activated my byakugan and located the intruder just outside the gates of Konoha.

A masked man in an akatsuki cloak stood over a bloodied and almost unconscious Naruto.

My heart pounded, I could see the chakra still moving within him but it was faint. I couldn't take it. I would save Naruto if I meant my own life. I rushed over just to watch Naruto receive a second blow before loosing consciousness.

Anger spread throughout and I could feel myself loosing control. A sudden pain to the back of my neck caused me to suddenly drop to my knees and I immediately raised my hand over it in an attempt to alleviate it.

I raised my sight to the gates once again and saw Naruto's chakra just barely flickering. I looked up at his assailant and found new strength as I brought myself to my feet. It began on my left arm and I could feel it coursing through me. I watched in horror and amazement as the seal began to consume me.

Sasuke had kept his word. I was no longer weak but powerful. Powerful enough to take on this masked man to save the one person who was truly important to me.

Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
